stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Leah
|marriage=Có |favorite gift= |lives in =Rừng Cindersap}} __TOC__ Leah is a villager who lives in a small cottage outside Pelican Town. She's one of the ten characters available to marry. She spends each morning sculpting inside her cottage. Her home opens at 10:00 AM, but players must first aquire two hearts in friendship before being allowed inside. The first time the player enters her cottage an event will be triggered, but only if she is at home at the time. Schedule Each day Leah wakes up at 10:00 AM and begins the day sculpting in her cottage. Unless players have achieved at least two friendship hearts with her they will be unable to enter her home. At 12, after sculpting, she often goes out to draw beside the pond in the woods, pierre's general store shop or sometimes the beach in the summer. On rainy days in spring she goes to the The Stardrop Saloon at 5:30PM. |} There seems to be variability to her schedule in the late spring. Some days she doesn't leave her house until 4pm. |} |} |} |} |} Gifts For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Birthday (Winter 23) Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes All Eggs (trừ void egg) All Fruits All Greens (trừ Poppy) All Milk Neutral Universal Neutral Bad Universal Dislikes All Gems Worst Universal Hates (Except Driftwood) Heart Events One Heart Speaking to Leah either in general store or when outside her house, she asks "So why did you become a farmer?" ::• "I want to make tons of money." ::• "It's more "real" than living in the city." and she responds "That's pretty much the reason I came here, too!" ::• "To follow in grandpa's footsteps." ::• "I wanted to escape my old life." Two Hearts When walking into Leah's Cottage you will see her working on a Sculpture. She discusses sculpting with you, "Once you get past the outer layers, the true nature starts to show..." and your response will affect her level of affection for you (look at Social). ::• "It's the same with people." no change in friendship points ::• "I actually prefer the look of raw, unadultered wood." no change in friendship points, ::• "(creepy) May I have a Kiss?" -100 friendship points. The conversation will turn, "Although, I have to admit... It's not easy to pay the bills as an artist." ::• "Why don't you have an art show in town?" (Hmm... interesting. I guess that could set the wheels in motion to making Pelican Town a true art destination... But what if no one likes my sculptures? I'd be crushed. I'll have to think about it. Well, thanks for stopping by, Name) ::• "Why don't you sell your art on the internet?" (says it is expensive) Four Hearts If you walk into her house you will see her arguing with her ex partner on the phone asking her to come back to the city she moved from, she continues to tell you her story. After this, she asks if it was selfish of her to move out of the city to be an artist. There are 5 options which can impact her affection for you. ::• "No, it had to be done." no change in friendship points. ::• "No, and your ex sounds like an idiot." No change in friendship points. Leah responds "That's a bit harsh... But yeah, we had different priorities." ::• "No, but you would've been better off staying in the city." -20 friendship points. ::• "Yeah, a little." -20 friendship points. ::• "Yeah, but it's natural to care about yourself first." -20 friendship points. Depending on your response in this conversation and previously she will either thank you for listening or get angry but quickly calm down, then tell you she has been thinking about the art show, or say she has been saving for a computer. Six Hearts Head to your farm to trigger the event. Leah will speak to you to say she has a gift for you and you receive the sculpture she has been working on in her house. Walk south from your farm after 11 am in Spring, after 4 pm in Summer, or after 8:40 am in Autumn (when she's in Cindersap Forest , it will trigger), to Cindersap Forest and you will see her trying to reach a fruit from the large tree just above the forest lake. Leah can't reach it, so you place her on your shoulders. She thanks you and talks about how if her art ever fails, you'll always be there to catch her. This cut scene is not available in winter. It will be delayed to the next suitable day. Eight Hearts Leah will visit your farm the next morning and invite you to her art show in the town that same afternoon. Between 3 PM and 5 PM, go into town to trigger the art show. (If Leah invites you to her art show on the morning of a festival and you attend the festival, her art show will occur the next day.) If you chose to suggest that she sell her art online in the Two Heart event, there is an alternative heart event. Walk into her house at any point after 10 AM, and she will be on the computer talking about her selling her artwork. The art show scene cannot happen in the Winter, whereas the computer event can. Ten Hearts Walk south of the farm after 11am to trigger the event. Leah will invite the player to a picnic and thank them for supporting her art show or her art website. Then the player and Leah will share a kiss. Kel (her ex) will show up and Leah will get annoyed. If Leah is selling her art online, player will find out that Kel was "Mr. K". There is an argument, and the player may choose to either punch Kel, or reason with him. If the player doesn't punch Kel, then Leah does instead. If the player punches him, Leah will say that the player's violence concerns her. Kel's appearance is androgynous and their gender changes, possibly based on the gender of player's Farmer. This cut scene is not available in winter or in bad weather. It will be delayed to the next suitable day. Marriage To become engaged, you must give the desired character a Mermaid's Pendant. The wedding will take place 3 days after you propose and be handled by Leah. The marriage ceremony takes place in the center of Pelican Town with every member of the town attending the event. Once the ceremony is complete, she will move into your farm, and your house will have an addition with a small art studio. This has no impact on the external look of your house. Her old house will still be accessible during her old hours but she will not go there any longer. Behavior Leah exhibits 4 notable behaviors once married. :1: Taking care of tasks for you ::Watering most or all crops on your farm (only in spring, summer, and fall) ::Repairing broken fences ::Feeding all animals ::Watering your dog's/cat's bowl :2: Giving you a random plant, saying she grew it behind the house, or a salad or a coffee. If your inventory is full, you will not receive the item. :3: Giving a stardrop as a symbol of love ::Get your spouse to 13/12 hearts and speak to them in your home. She will comment about life on the farm and how they are enjoying it, then give you the Stardrop Fruit as thanks. :4: Going on nature walks ::Occasionally Leah will take walks around the Valley. She will leave the farm and can be found walking through the forest south of the farm near the lake. After which she will wander to town before returning to the farm. Dialogue I got up early and watered some crops for you. I hope it makes your job a little easier today. I also filled 's water bowl. You can just tell the air is clean here... it feels good in the lungs. It's going to be a special day, I can sense it. It's so quiet and peaceful in the evening. Nothing to disteact you from the experience of living. I'm going to take a nature walk today. I need to get out of the house. I had a nice, relaxing time today. How did your day go? Dear, I'm pregnant. Isn't it wonderful? I was thinking... life's too short to eat bad food. Luckily, we live in one of the best regions for fresh greens and vegetables! Here, I made you a healthy salad. I'm surprised you aren't sick of my salad yet! I was just admiring my wedding amulet... I'll cherish this treasure for the rest of my life. Good morning, . I've planted these in a little pot out back... I grew that with great love and attention. Enjoy it. It's so much lovelier here at night than the garish glow of the city. Everything worked out perfectly for me. I'm very lucky. Good morning, ! I made us some coffee. My morning just wouldn't be complete without a hot cup of coffee. Portraits File:Leah.png File:Leah_Happy.png File:Leah_Concerned.png File:Leah_Neutral.png File:Leah_Annoyed.png File:Leah_Surprised.png File:Leah_Blush.png File:Leah_Thinking.png File:Leah_Phone_Annoyed.png Timeline Leah's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Leah's style changed over the years before the game was launched. References